El Fantasma
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Basado en el libro Phantom of the Auditorium, Gossebumps. Arthur es el encargado de montar una obra de Halloween...una obra supuestamente maldita. ¿Es cierto que un fantasma los acecha? Y si es así, ¿quién es y qué quiere?
1. Chapter 1

"¡Atención, holgazanes! ¿Vamos a ensayar o qué?"

Arthur Kirkland se sobó las sienes. No era fácil ser el encargado de montar la obra de teatro del colegio.

Miró de un lado a otro. Pero nadie parecía haberlo oído.

"Veeee~" Feliciano corría por el escenario, agitando pinceles y jugando con la utilería. Ludwig corría detrás de él intentando detenerlo. Romano comía un tomate sin darse cuenta de que estaba ensuciando el vestuario. Todo era un gran caos.

Arthur no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para tener todo listo en dos semanas.

Era un lástima que no se pudiera montar una obra con una sola persona. Él mismo.

Finalmente se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas y esperó a que eventualmente los demás se unieran. Mientras tanto, revisaba brevemente el libreto. 'El Fantasma', ese era el nombre de la obra que iban a interpretar, justo en la noche de Halloween. Tenía un poco de tragedia y romance... Nada mal.

Lentamente los demás empezaron a juntarse, tomando asientos alrededor de Arthur, quien suspíró y empezó a repartir los libretos.

"Alright, ¿todos tienen sus libretos?" Sus compañeros asintieron. "Very well... Como sabrán, la obra trata sobre Esmeralda, la hija del dueño de un teatro... embrujado, supuestamente. Ella ignora las advertencias de su padre y conoce al Fantasma, de quien se enamora. Pero es una trampa. El final leánlo por ustedes mismos. Las audiciones fueron hace unos días y espero que cada cual ya sepa el papel que les tocará interpretar. Así que, seguramente ustedes se preguntarán por qué Esmeralda es interpretada por un hombre. Eso es porque todo el personal femenino decidió unirse a utilería y ninguna audicionó. Díganle gracias a Elizaveta, Lily, Mei, Katyushka, etc. Debido a esto yo seré quien interprete a la dulce Esmeralda. El que se ría será eliminado de la obra."

Entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que alguien riera, pero nadie lo hizo. Eso era lo bueno de ser el Presidente de la clase.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y continuó; ahora venía su parte favorita. "Esta obra es bastante antigua, fue escrita hace unos 70 años, cuando el colegio abría sus puertas. Pero como todos sabrán... la obra está maldita." bajó la voz, asegurándose de tener la atención de todos. Incluso la de Alfred. Alfred era el chico nuevo, había llegado apenas el día anterior, a pesar de que las clases habían comenzado hace meses. "La obra de El Fantasma fue ensayada día y noche, y todos estaban emocionados... No podían esperar a ponerla en escena. Pero el día del estreno nunca llegó. El chico que interpretaba al Fantasma desapareció misteriosamente aquella noche, minutos antes de empezar. Todos dijeron que lo habían visto llegar, e incluso lo vieron en los camerinos... Pero después de eso jamás fue visto de nuevo. La policía lo buscó por días sin éxito. Era como si se hubiera convertido en un fantasma de verdad. La obra no se presentó, y nadie quiso montarla por temor a su maldición... hasta el día de hoy. Somos los primeros que en 70 años vamos a darle vida a esta obra... Cuidado." Sonrió macabramente, sabiendo que la mitad de sus compañeros tendría pesadillas esa noche. En especial Feliciano quien se había ido a esconder tras el telón, y ahora Yong intentaba calmarlo.

"La historia asegura que El Fantasma pena en este auditorio... en las sombras... y su única misión es que nadie... jamás... presente esta obra. Sin importar el costo."

Alfred soltó un gritito y Arthur se forzó a no reír. Aparte de eso, el silencio era solemne. Arthur negó con la cabeza. Ya se había divertido suficiente. "¿Empezamos a ensayar ya?"

Ensayaron durante la tarde. Fue divertido, aunque ningún fantasma apareció... eso era ciertamente decepcionante. Feliciano y Elizaveta pintaban los fondos, con ayuda de Kiku y Ludwig. Arthur tenía la lígera impresión de que Feliciano los había obligado. Roderich se encontraba sentado al piano, leyendo las partiduras de la musicalizacion. Alfred intentaba ayudar, a pesar de no tener ningún ro en la obra. Él se había mostrado bastante emocionado a penas supo lo de la obra, pero los roles ya habían sido asignados.

Arthur mientras tanto, repetía la misma línea por enésima vez.

"Fantasma, muéstrame tu rostro. Levanta tu máscara y deja que vea el rostro amado." lo dijo despacio, con seriedad y sentimiento... intentando ignorar que era el dialogo de una mujer.

"Esmeralda. No permitiré que veas cómo realmente soy."

"¡Pero lo exijo" Fantasma, por nuestro amor... ¿no cumplirás mi deseo?"

La respuesta a su diálogo fue una nada disimulada risa. "Oh, ¡Mon Dieu!" Francis se dobló de risa, dejando caer el libreto. "Lo siento, cheri. Pero no puedo tomarte en serio cuando usas una falda.

Arthur gruñó. Malditos vestidos. Maldita Esmeralda.

De repente Arthur pensó que no sería tan malo si el Fantasma aparecía y se llevaba a Francis para siempre.

Negó con la cabeza, observando su ancha falda de encajes. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ensayar con el vestuario.

Aunque a Francis le quedaba bastante bien. Las ropas oscuras, la capa larga, la máscara blanca... Su rostro era prácticamente irreconocible. De no ser por aquel irritante acento francés podía haberse tratado de cualquiera.

"Alright, everybody. Terminamos por hoy, todos a casa."

Arthur le dio la espalda al francés y fue al vestidor, muriendo por ponerse su ropa usual.

Forcejeaba con el corset cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. "¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó sin voltear.

"Uh, hello. Soy yo." Alfred apareció reflejado en una esquina del espejo del vestidor.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos. "¿Me estabas espiando?"

Alfred abrió los ojos de par en par y negó con la cabeza. "No, no ¡No es eso! Es que quería hablar contigo. A solas. Sobre...uh, algo."

"Ajá. Espera un segundo entonces. Es de terrible mala educación observar a un hombre quitarse la falda."

Varios minutos después, Arthur lucía un suéter y jeanes. Mucho mejor.

"¿Alfred? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Right here." Alfred sonrió, apareciendo de atrás de unas cortinas, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Very well. ¿De qué querías hablarme?"

"Es sobre la obra. Tú que crees que yo, tal vez... ya sabes."

"No, no sé."

Alfred suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello para después mirarlo con ojos azules. "Quisiera saber si puedo ser el reemplazo del fantasma. Memorizaré todas las líneas, ¡lo juro!" Alfred hizo ojitos de cachorro. Era imposible decirle que no.

"No."

Era imposible decirle que no. A no ser que tu nombre sea Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred suspiró y lo miró suplicante. "¡Por favor! En mi otro colegio siempre estaba en todas las obras.. pero nunca en roles importantes. Puedo hacerlo bien. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Déjame ser su suplente."

Arthur se sintió ligeramente conmovido. Ligeramente. "Supongo que no estaría mal... Es decir, debes entender que hay muchas posibilidades de que no llegues a actuar. Lo entiendes, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí, sí." Alfred daba saltitos de la emoción.

Arthur no estaba tan seguro... "Ensaya conmigo. Quiero ver como la haces."

Alfred asintió, tomando prestado el libreto de Arthur. "Alright."

Caminaron al centro del escenario, colocándose en sus respectivas posiciones. Arthur fue el primero en hablar.

"Yo nunca he creído en fantasmas. Nunca. Hasta que te ví. No tienes por qué esconderte más, Fantasma."

Alfred tomó una respiración, y empezó a leer. "Esmeralda. ¿Esa eres tú? Conozco tu nombre. Más nunca pensé que vendrías a buscarme. No deberías. ¡Escucha a tu padre!"

"Sí, Esmeralda es mi nombre. Más no digas tales cosas. ¿Acaso mi presencia no te es grata?"

"Grata es. Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo sobre mí. No me veas. No me veas..."

Arthur alzó la mirada, y era como si estuviera viendo al americano por primera vez. Francis no le llegaba ni a los talones. Era como si Alfred hubiera nacido para ese papel.

Bajó la mirada, buscando cuál era su siguiente diálogo. Dio un paso al frente, tropezó... y aterrizó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

"Esmeralda, es decir, Arthur. ¿Estás bien?" Alfred corrió donde él y le ofreció la mano.

"Estoy bien, sí. Sólo quisiera saber con qué demonios tropecé." Tomó su mano extendida y agradeció cuando el americano lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.

Ambos llevaron su vista al suelo de madera, buscando algún clavo o una tabla levantada. Pero lo que encontraron fue una trampilla. Una especie de nivel.

"Nunca había visto esto antes..." Arthur se arrodilló frente a la trampilla, delineando los bordes con los dedos. Era casi imposible de ver.

"¿Crres que lleve a algún lugar?" Alfred se arrodilló también.

El inglés se encogió de hombros." Quizás. Si tan sólo supiera como levantarla..." murmuró, y fue entonces cuando divisó la palanca. "¡Mira! Con eso debo haberme tropezado."

"¿Qué hace una palanca en un sitio como este?"

Arthur sonrió de lado. "Creo que acciona la trampilla. Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo." con un movimiento de muñeca, empujó la palanca.

La trampilla empezó a descender, con rapidez, dejando un agujero oscuro en el suelo. Más que una trampilla parecía una plataforma.

"Weird." Arthur se acercó más al agujero, intentando ver lo que había dentro, pero Alfred se lo impidió, tomándolo de los hombros.

"Puede ser peligroso..." dijo despacio.

Arthur se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos no puedo ver nada. Es demasiado oscuro. Mm... nunca supe de algo así. Seguramente lleva al sótano. ¿Tú qué crees, Alfred?"

"Sure. Aunque yo de tí no me acercaría mucho. Es decir.. no sabemos cuan profundo es... Definitivamente no me gustaría caer ahí."

"Oh, gallina." Arthur sonrió a penas y tiró de la palanca, viendo como al instante la plataforma volvía a subir y a ocupar su lugar sin dejar rastro. "Investigaré sobre esto. Los maestros deben saber algo." Arthur se puso de pie y se estiró un poco.

Alfred lo imitó. "¿Vamos a seguir ensayando?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza, ya había visto suficiente. Alfred era excelente. "No es que le desee el mal a la rana, pero de verdad me gustaría que actúes. Lo haces excelente."

Los ojos de Alfred parecían brillar de la emoción. "Thanks, dude!"

"No agradezcas. Ahora mejor vayámonos antes de que cierren el colegio y quedemos encerrados aquí."

"Oh, cierto. ¿Te acompaño a casa?"

Arthur arqueó una ceja. "¿Eso es una forma de soborno?"

"Uh, pues, yo... uhm..."

"Es broma, Alfred. Acompáñame."


	2. Chapter 2

Era la tarde del día siguiente y todos trabajaban duramente en el auditorio. Ya incluso había olvidado la atemorizante historia que Arthur les había contado el día anterior.

Y hablando de Arthur, el inglés corría de un lugar al otro del auditorio, buscando a Alfred. ¿Dónde se había metido?

"Gilbert. ¿Has visto a Alfred?"

"¿A quién? El albino se encontraba sentado en una máquina de cocer, ayudando a confeccionar los vestuarios. Quién habría dicho que tenía talento para la costurería.

"Alfred. Es así de alto, ojos azules, cabello rubio. Acento americano y risa escandalosa."

"Oh, sí, sí. Ese. Lo envié a conseguir mas encaje. Debe estar viniendo."

Arthur agradeció y corrió a la bodega. Ahí encontró a Alfred, quien sostenía encajes en ambos brazos y a duras penas podía ver. Arthur lo detuvo a medio camino.

"Alfred. No vas a creer lo que descubrí."

"No saludas, ¿uh?"

"Hola. No vas a creer lo que descubrí."

Alfred sonrió y lo miró. "Espera a que lleve esto donde Gil...-"

Arthur hizo un gesto con la mano. "Eso puede esperar. No se morirá por no conseguir sus encajes a tiempo. ¿Recuerdas la palanca que descubrimos ayer?"

Alfred asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues busqué al respecto en la biblioteca, en viejos periódicos y anuarios sobre el colegio. Resulta que la palanca y la trampilla fueron construidas para esta obra. ¡Para esta misma obra! Era un mecanismo que permitía al fantasma aparecer y desaparecer misteriosamente de escena. Grandes efectos especiales para esa época. Sólo que nunca la terminaron... por falta de presupuesto o algo así. Nunca ha sido usada."

Alfred empezó a caminar, balanceando los encajes en sus brazos. "¿Entonces no sirve?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Sirve. Ayer funcionó. Aunque no sé que parte es la que esta inconclusa... Tal vez algún circuito. Tal vez se atasca."

"Tal vez no soporta el peso... Uhm, tal vez no tiene fondo."

Arthur lo codeó con ligereza. "No seas tonto. Claro que tiene fondo. Como sea, voy a vestirme. ¿Hablamos después?"

Alfred se detuvo para mirarlo. "¿De camino a casa?"

Arthur se volteó en la dirección opuesta, pero luego añadió. "Sólo si tú me acompañas."

Alfred sonrió ampliamente. "Hecho."

Pasó una semana, y los ensayos y preparaciones iban perfectamente. No habían tenido contratiempos, y tanto Alfred como Arthur dejaron de pensar en aquella extraña palanca.

Arthur se quedaba hasta el final, siempre. Dejando todo en orden y asegurándose de que no quedará nadie. Alfred solía hacerle compañía.

Cada tarde, Arthur esperaba ver al fantasma. Pero nada raro ocurría nunca. Ni voces ni sombras ni pisadas. Todo amanecía en el mismo lugar dónde lo habían dejado.

Pero a veces la temperatura descendía inexplicablemente en el teatro, y Arthur se preguntaba si sería la presencia de un fantasma. Había leído que cuando un fantasma se materializaba robaba el calor del ambiente...

De cualquier modo, aquella tarde era una tarde especialmente fría en el auditorio, a pesar de que afuera el sol brillaba.

Arthur apagaba las luces, disponiéndose a irse a casa ya. Cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él.

Se volteó, y observó... nada. Puede que lo hubiera imaginado. Suspiró, y cuando miró al frente Alfred se encontraba frente a él, sonriendo.

"Dear god. ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?"

Alfred rió un poquito. Tenía manchas de pintura en el rostro y las manos. Hoy había ayudado a pintar los fondos. "I'm sorry. No era mi intención. Me demoré cerrando las pinturas... pensé que ya no había nadie aqui."

"Pues yo estoy aquí." Arthur se acomodó el suéter. Alfred sólo llevaba una camiseta de mangas. "¿No tienes frío?"

"Un poco." Alfred se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él. Lucía nervioso. "Pero ya que estás aquí... ¿me ayudas con algo? Ya he memorizado todas las líneas ¡Todas!"

Arthur lo miró unos segundos. "¿Quieres ensayar conmigo?"

Alfred asintió sonriente.

"Pero que sea rápido. Es tarde."

"Pues verás..." Alfred sacó su libreto del bolsillo. "Estaba en la escena en que Esmeralda y el Fantasma se reúnen en el sótano. Ya sabes, cuando Esmeralda lo... besa. ¿Te importaría ensayar esa parte?"

Arthur intentó no lucir demasiado incrédulo. ¿Alfred quería ensayar esa parte? Ni siquiera la había ensayado aún con Francis. La sola idea de besar a la rana lo enfermaba. "Uh.. no lo sé. Aun no llegó a esa parte."

"¿Por favor? No tengo con quien ensayar."

Arthur se mordió el labio. Sólo era actuación... después de todo. "Está bien... ¿Comienzas?"

Alfred asintió. "Esmeralda. Benditos los ojos que te ven. Puede que sea la soledad en la que viví por tantos años, pero me he acostumbrado a tí."

"Y yo a ti. Fantasma..." Arthur se acercó lentamente al americano. "Por esto mismo, ¿me harías el favor de cerrar los ojos? Sólo por un momento. Lo prometo."

Alfred lo miró, unos segundos, y en silencio cerró los ojos. Arthur dudó... aún mientras se acercaba más al americano. Observó sus suaves labios e inclinó con levedad el rostro. Sólo es actuación... sólo eso. Muy lentamente, unió sus labios con los ajenos.

Los labios de Alfred eran cálidos y aterciopelados. Y antes de que Arthur se diera cuenta, el americano lo había envuelto con los brazos, correspondiendo al beso, acercándolo.

Arthur pareció derretirse. No podía pensar. Dejó caer el libreto y rodeó su cuello, suspirando con suavidad contra sus labios... Alfred acarició su cintura, y Arthur no opuso resistencia.

Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello ajeno, y los labios de Alfred descendieron por su garganta... Arthur sentía su aliento tibio sobre la piel... se estremeció. Y puede que haya sido sólo su imaginación, pero casi juró que lo había escuchado susurrar un 'me gustas' antes de que que su boca regresará a la propia, y mordiera sus labios con delicadeza.

Sólo cuando el aire empezaba a hacerles falta se separaron. Arthur estaba sonrojado, pero Alfred sonreía con suavidad.

"Uh... b-buen ensayo." Arthur murmuró, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarlo a los ojos. Se inclinó a recoger el libreto.

"Sí. Buen ensayo..." Alfred recogió el libreto antes que él y se lo ofreció. "Deberíamos ensayar más a menudo."

Las mejillas de Arthur ardían. "S-sí. Pero ya es tarde... Creo que es hora de ir a casa."

"Te acompaño."

"No es necesario."

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "No tengo nada más que hacer."

Ambos caminaban en silencio por la calle ya casi a oscuras.

Arthur no sabía bien de que hablar, así que preguntó algo que había tenido en mente hace unos días.

"Alfred..."

"¿Hm?"

"¿Tú crees en fantasmas?"

Alfred no respondió en seguida.

"Pues... ¿tú crees?"

"No es justo responder una pregunta con otra pregunta."

Alfred rió un poco. "Supongo que sí. No es algo tan loco."

"¿Y crees que de verdad hay un fantasma en el auditorio?"

"Eso es más difícil de responder..."

Arthur lo miró. El cabello rubio de Alfred brillaba bajo los faros.

"¿Eso es un no?"

"Es un 'puede ser'."

Arthur hizo silencio.

"Perdón por lo de antes." Alfred dijo de pronto.

"¿Qué cosa?" Arthur no entendía.

Alfred sonrió. "Por besarte."

"Eso era... sólo actuación." De nuevo sus mejillas parecían arder.

"Yeah, sure." Alfred se detuvo al pie de la casa del inglés. "Es sólo que tenía que hacerlo... antes de irme."

Arthur parpadeó. "¿Irte? ¿Dónde?"

Alfred le guiñó un ojo. "Nos vemos mañana."

Arthur lo observó alejarse, sintiendo aún el roce de sus labios sobre los propios.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche del estreno llegó.

Arthur estaba más estresado que de costumbre. Gritando órdenes y haciendo llorar a los niños. Asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden... Los fondos, las luces, los vestuarios... Todo.

Corrió al vestidor, apresurándose a ponerse su respectivo traje (vestido). Luchó con el corset y el brasier, llenándolo de papel higiénico para que no se vea tan... holgado. Se colocó el vestido y sin ayuda de nadie se subió el cierre de la espalda. Se colocó una peluca de trenzas y un sombrero también.

Era tan vergonzoso.

Al menos nadie lo reconocería.

Se miró en el espejo y caminó hacia las cortinas. Alrededor todos se encontraban en similares apuros... Francis llegó casi de último, y empujaba a todo el mundo mientras corría a vestirse como El Fantasma.

Arthur se asomó por una hendija de las cortinas. El auditorio estaba repleto de gente. No había donde poner un pie, literalmente. Tragó saliva, intentando luchar contra el miedo escénico

Arthur no sufría de miedo escénico. Excepto cuando tenía que actuar en faldas.

"Arthur."

Una voz familiar llamó su atención.

"Alfred, me espantaste. ¿Sucede algo?"

"Sólo quería desearte suerte-" Alfred lucía triste. Y era de esperar. Francis se encontraba completamente bien y radiante, así que Alfred no podría actuar. Era una lástima, ya que él había ensayado realmente duro... además de ser talentoso.

"Thank you. Y lamento que no vayas a poder actuar hoy. Será la próxima, ¿sí?"

Alfred sonrió un poco. "Nada de sentir pena por mí, ¿eh?"

Arthur asintió con ligereza. "No es pena. Pero definitivamente estarás en la próxima obra."

Alfred negó con la cabeza. "La obra está por empezar... Voy a estarte viendo, okay? Suerte." el americano besó su mejilla y corrió lejos de ahí.

Arthur se tocó el lugar donde Alfred lo había besado. Después del beso de la otra semana... no habían vuelto a hablar al respecto. Pero Alfred lo miraba diferente... y Arthur se sentía diferente. Sonrió, apartándose las faldas al caminar.

Las luces se apagaron... la obra estaba por empezar.

Arthur se escondió tras las cortinas. Los primeros en actuar eran Romano y Antonio.

El telón se abrió... Este era el momento.

Romano lo hizo bien. Antonio parecía un poco perdido... pero nada grave.

Arthur salió a escena y Francis también.

No tuvo problemas en ninguna parte... incluso actuando con la rana pudo recordar todas las líneas...

La obra continuó. Esta era la última escena. Dónde el fantasma se quita la máscara y revela que no era quién decía ser, si no el enemigo del padre de Esmeralda. Quien la había engañado para casarse con ella y así quedarse con su fortuna.

Arthur entró al escenario. "¿Fantasma? ¿Eres tú? Soy yo, Esmeralda, esperando por ti."

Arthur esperó a que Francis entrara en escena. ¿Tal vez no lo había escuchado? Se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz más alta de lo necesario.

"Fantasma. Aquí estoy. ¿No vas a venir a verme?"

Entonces el Fantasma apareció. Pero la persona trás la máscara no era Francis.

Arthur se paralizó. ¿Quién era? Lo observó acercarse, lento y con tanta gracia que parecía flotar.

No, no parecía flotar. Estaba flotando. A sólo milímetros del suelo.

Arthur tragó saliva, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. ¿Acaso este era el Fantasma? ¿El verdadero Fantasma?

Recordó entonces las historias... Aquellas que decían que el Fantasma rondaba el auditorio... asegurándose de que nadie jamás presentara la obra.

Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero en este momento un verdadero fantasma se había aparecido sobre el escenario, y se acercaba silencioso a Arthur.

¿Qué iba a hacerle?

¿Detendría la obra... para siempre?

Sin importar el costo...

Arthur pensó en huir. Dejar el escenario y correr lejos de ahí. Había deseado ver un fantasma real, pero ahora que uno se encontraba frente a él... Tenía miedo. Sin embargo, el fantasma se detuvo a sólo pasos de él, mirándolo con... súplica. Como pidiéndole que no lo delatara. Sus ojos era conocidos... por algún motivo.

"Aqui estoy, Esmeralda."

¿Esmeralda? ¿Acaso el Fantasma... pensaba seguir el libreto? Arthur hubiera podido pensar que se trataba de cualquiera... robando un poco de gloria y subiendo al escenario en vez de Francis. Pero ninguno de los efectos podría hacer que alguien flotara de la manera en que el Fantasma flotaba. Se mordió el labio, y consiente de todas las miradas sobre ambos hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

"Fantasma. Oh, mi amado Fantasma. Tuve miedo de que no vinieras... Pero estás aquí y mi corazón se llena de dicha."

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego el fantasma habló. Su voz estaba llena de melancolía.

"No te decepcionaría jamás, querida. Sobre todo por la importancia de lo que hoy tengo que decir. Y es que he vivido bajo este teatro por más de 70 años. Mi historia es triste, incluso podrías llamarla trágica, mi dulce Esmeralda.

Arthur lo observó boquiabierto unos segundos. Ese no era el dialogo, ese no era el dialogo, ese no era el dialogo. ¿Qué nadie más se daba cuenta de que algo estaba muy, muy mal?

El fantasma no estaba siguiendo libreto... estaba diciendo algo por completo diferente. Pero al menos no parecía predispuesto a lastimar a Arthur.

Y el show debía continuar.

"¿Trágica, dices?" Arthur improvisaba. "Oh, Fantasma ¡Continua! Dime que secretos tan amargos esconde tu alma."

El fantasma hizo un ademán con las manos, volteando a mirar al público. "Yo era un estrella. Fue escogido para estelar una obra aquí, en este mismo teatro. ¡Iba a ser la más grande de mis noches" El Fantasma hizo una pausa, respiró. "¡Pero mi gran noche nunca pudo ser! Qué tragedia, mi querida Esmeralda. Una hora antes de que la obra empezara yo caí. ¡Caí a mi muerte!"

Arthur contuvo la respiración. El fantasma señalaba la palanca que accionaba la trampilla, plataforma, whatever.

Entones el fantasma era... Claro. El joven que había desaparecido. El que hace más de 70 años debió interpretar al fantasma pero nunca fue encontrado ni visto otra vez. Y ahora se encontraba en aquel mismo escenario, revelando a todos la verdadera historia de su muerte.

Con un movimiento del pie empujó la palanca y la trampilla bajó, revelando al agujero que parecía no tener fin. "¡Ahí!" gritó. "Ahí caí a mi muerte. Y fue así cómo me convertí en un verdadero fantasma. He esperado siempre desde entonces... Esperado en la sombra. Esperado una noche cómo ésta, donde por fin pudiera interpretar mi mayor rol."

La audiencia aplaudió, creyendo que todo era parte de la obra. Pero sólo Arthur sabía la verdad. Sólo Arthur conocía el verdadero dolor detrás de aquellas palabras. Dolor que fue confirmado por la mirada de ojos azules que el fantasma le ofreció.

"Fantasma. Tu historia es en verdad la más trágica que he oído."

El fantasma hizo una breve reverencia al público y luego lo miró.

"Toma mi mano, Esmeralda. Baila conmigo."

Arthur dubitó, aún cuando el fantasma le ofrecía su mano. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Con algo de temor, tomó su mano... helada, como la muerte. El fantasma tomó su cintura y empezó a deslizarlo por el escenario. Dio vueltas con él, lento, despacio... Sin notar que con cada paso se acercaban más y más a la abertura en el suelo.

Entonces el baile se detuvo y el fantasma tropezó con la palanca. No tuvo tiempo de gritar. Abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras caía.

Arthur observó incrédulo como se desvanecía. Frente a sus ojos.

El público aplaudió, pero Arthur no tenía tiempo para eso. Hizo una reverencia, esperando que las cortinas cayeran.

¿Qué había sucedido? Todo aquello... ¿había sido verdad?

Y más importante aún: ¿qué había sucedido con Francis?

En todo el ajetreo Arthur no había reparado en aquello.

Observó la trampilla... No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero de algún modo sabía que nunca verían al Fantasma otra vez. De algún modo sabía que el fantasma había logrado lo que quería, y ahora que había vuelto a caer había muerto para siempre.

Ya podía descansar en paz.

Roderich, Feliciano, Gilbert, Elizaveta, todos se acercaron a él con rostros preocupados.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Quién era ese?"

"'Dónde está Francis?"

"¿Cambiaron el final?"

Esas eran más o menos las preguntas que todos realizaban a la vez.

"Not right now." respondió, apartando a todos del camino. Aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Caminó por los vestuarios, y ahí encontró a Francis, inconciente. Pero vivo.

Arthur exhaló aliviado y se arrodilló a su lado. "Rana, ¡levántate!" Lo cacheteó 'afectuosamente'. Eso siempre funciona.

Francis abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca. "Arthur, cherri. ¿Fuiste tú quién me golpeó a la inconciencia?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "No. ¿Pero estás bien?"

"Eso creo... ¿Pero, Dios, cuánto tiempo estuve aquí? ¡La obra!"

"Uh... tuviste un reemplazo." mintió, poniéndose de pie. "Descansa."

Antes de que Francis pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, Arthur se alejó de ahí. Tenía que encontrar a Alfred. Contarle lo que había ocurrido.

Lo buscó por todo el auditorio, pero no había rastro de él. Arthur sólo esperaba que él hubiera visto la obra. Así sabría que Arthur decía la verdad.

Después de unos minutos, Arthur se dio por vencido, Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aún llevaba faldas.

Suspiró y caminó a los vestidores, exhausto, pero más calmado que antes. Sin hablar con nadie, se cambió lentamente de ropa.

Lo primero que notó fue que la temperatura del auditorio había cambiado. ¿Eso significaba que el fantasma de verdad se había ido?

Se estaba subiendo el jean cuando de uno de sus bolsillos cayó un trozo de papel doblado. Weird. Pensó el inglés, inclinándose a recogerlo. Estaba bastante seguro de que él no había dejado eso ahí.

Era un antiguo recorte de periódico. Tan antiguo que era casi imposible de leer. El papel estaba envejecido y la tinta borrosa. Pero se entendía. "El Fantasma. Obra a presentarse en otoño." Arthur buscó una mejor luz. El recorte era de hace años, de la primera vez que se ensayó la obra, preo nunca fue presentada.

Ahora veía mejor. Escudriñó con atención el recorte. En la parte inferior había fotos de los escenarios y de todos los actores. Y en una pequeña esquina estaba la foto del chico que había conseguido el papel estelar. El que desapareció.

El chico era Alfred.


End file.
